Crashing Star
by Payton Cullen
Summary: Edward&Bella find out the Volturi know how to change back to human and have been hiding it for centuries. Renesmee gets sick of her parents and thinks about away with Jake. Leah tells Jake her feelings. Will he leace Leah heartbroken? Or leave Renesmee?
1. Chapter 1 Shopping with Alice

Crashing Star

By: Payton Cullen

Preface

I don't know why it happens to me and I don't know how. But every time I lay my head down on my pillow I seem to think of bad things. I think about if Edward's going to be there when I wake up or if he will think I'm not as interesting since I am one of his kind now. I think somehow that the bad vampires will find me once again and this time they won't be as easy because they know I've been trained by one of the best…… I wonder now if I have chosen the right path……….. If becoming a vampire was just a mistake…… that I was meant to be the one blushing when Edward's finger tips brush up against my face…….. But it's too late now there's no turning back….

Money, Clothes, Money, Clothes……….

Bella

I can feel Edward's breath against my skin the second I stopped wondering. It felt so good…… to know once again that he was mind and no one else's. He knew I got distracted by it too because he did it more than necessary. As I turned back over he silenced my lips. I knew he wouldn't have to stop this time like he always had to do when I was human but you can't help but remember those times. I pulled away and gracefully hopped on my feet to check on Renesmee. Of course she was alright but you cant help but be a regular mother and check up on your young ones once in a while….I… it should've sent chills down my spine but of course not it only made me turn around and push him away. Renesmee started to stir so Edward quickly pulled away Renesmee had already seen enough of what Edward and I do when she isn't watching…….. Her eyes flew open and screamed "Oh my god mom cant you and dad go in your room!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edward quickly backed away and carried me into our room. "Edward this isn't time for that Alice will be here any second to come dress me as usual I said. "Bella, darling I just wont be able to resist you if Alice keeps on making you wear these outfits….." Said Edward with ending his sentence with a playful growl. "I can still here you guys!!!!" Screamed Renesmee. Then just on cue there's Alice in my closet picking out my clothes she picked out a white silk dress with elegant layers at the bottom and black stilettos. Then handed me a wad of cash. "Alice is there anything else in your life besides money and clothes?" I said. "Bella don't start with me your just jealous because I have a lot better fashion sense then you!' Alice said then threw in a hiss at the last second. "Oh, whatever Alice can't we fight another time we have to take Renesmee shopping today since you and Rose have taught her just to think about money and clothes, if you don't hide that money shell probably take them within seconds! I said. As if right on cue Renesmee bolted into the room towards the money. "Oh mom please can I have the money? You don't care for money anyways oh please mom!!!!" said Renesmee. "Alice you and Rosalie should be ashamed of yourselves! My poor sweet daughter has learned to be just like you!" I said. Then I quickly gave her a flick to show that I was playing. I loved Alice too much to ever hurt her feelings intentionally…….. "Bella, its time to go!!!!" said Rose. "I'm coming I'm coming!" I said. Then we walked out the door as fast as we could because almost everyone of us was looking forward to this shopping trip especially Alice and Renesmee.


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends

Old Friends

Bella

As we walked into the food court Renesmee ran to the Smoothie King. Now Renesmee eats food unlike us she mostly likes the drink not the food but she will eat occasionally. Renesmee goes hunting with us usually but we like her to eat normal food so the kids at school won't start getting suspicious. "Mom I need 6.50 for the smoothie." said Renesmee. "Well they sure do go up on prices nowadays. " I said. But, something caught my attention over on the other side of the court. I felt and saw eyes staring at me and as I turned I saw Jessica Stanley walking towards me! I panicked because I knew she would see something different in me now…. I mean I did turn into an unbelievably beautiful vampire!!! And if I'm recalling right I was very unattractive to most girls at Forks. Except Angela she saw me just the way I was not too ugly but not too pretty either. "Oh my gosh Bella!! You look gorgeous! It looks like you got a full-blown makeover!! No offense but you didn't look this hot last time I saw you! I mean besides your wedding… you were gorgeous there!!" said Jessica. I couldn't talk at all my throat clogged up and I tried to look like I didn't hear her but it was too late she already saw me turn my head and I couldn't make Jessica mad…… "Hello Jessica has how have you been?" I said. Ugh if she doesn't go along with the conversation it was going to turn into a catastrophe!! "Oh wonderful Mike and I got married too!!! Jessica said. She showed off her ring from side to side thinking I would be jealous. If she knew what a gorgeous and perfect husband I had…. She wouldn't be saying anything. I swiftly pulled my hand out too to show her my ring also. "Oh my gosh Jessica we both have the most beautiful rings!!" I said. She flinched. I knew Jessica all too well she hated to be the one not winning and not having and being the best. "Isn't that great Bella? Oh, how is Edward? I haven't seen him or you around lately I thought you guys died or something!" Jessica said she laughed quickly after to show that she was joking because she knew I wouldn't take it easy. "I know Jessica! Edward is wonderful….. I know this is sudden but would you like to meet out daughter?" I said. I could see all the same emotion a thousand times in Jessica's face: surprise and jealousy. "Bella! Edward has already had a child? Isn't it a little sudden? I mean we are so young I thought I would have one first….." Jessica said. "Oh Jessica the honeymoon did it to us. Edward took us to our own personal island and it was amazing the water and all…." I smiled tauntingly. "Well let me meet the child!" she said through gritted teeth. "Renesmee come here darling! I would like you to meet a good friend of mine please." I said gently. "Coming Mom! Hold on they're almost done with my smoothie." and she came bounding down the path. "Well hi Renesmee so nice to meet you! I have to go now Mike and I are picking out some furniture for the new house Tata!" and she ran off towards Aeropostale. Well I was excited also because I was missing Edward terribly. I ran to the exit and jumped into the car. I turned up the music and hit it. In about 3 minutes I pulled up to the cottage. "Edward are you here?" I called. As soon as I said that I found arms around my waist. "Bella, love I missed you terribly. I stood abruptly up and threw him all the way across the room! I was surprised.. I smiled and still ran over to him and kissed him for a second he wasn't willing to pull away but too bad I quickly left him puckering up to the air!!


	3. Chapter 3 The Talk

**Preface**

**Renesmee**

**Sometimes I wish I lived by myself. I mean no one knows what I have to go through everyday! I mean I wish I could be normal and NOT know what my parents were doing but no I had to go in their room one morning and find out. I mean it's not fair they don't sleep and I do. And they're always up my butt worrying about me and Jake. Anyways one day I am going to free myself!!!**

**The Talk**

**Renesmee**

Ugh, mom and dad just don't understand what it's like to always have to know what they're actually doing at night! Well, I had more interesting things to do now than worry about that! "Nessie? Are you in here?" Jacob called. "I'm in here Jake! I didn't know you would actually come today!" I said. "Of course I would come babe. We haven't talked since yesterday!" Relief washed over me, when Jake was around I knew I was safe and that my mind would definitely be off of mom and dad. He came over and sat down and kissed my on the lips, but knowing who was in the next room it didn't last long. Oh well. "So what have you been up to lately?" Jake asked. "Oh nothing just wishing mom and dad lived somewhere else". I smiled so he would know I was being playful. He pushed a lock of my hair out the way and smiled. I heard very light footsteps coming into my room and that could only mean one thing: dad was here. "Jacob Black we need to talk….. About the way you handle and treat my daughter." He said. Now I knew my life was ruined! "Dad can't this wait? Please I really wanted to talk to Jake you and mom have been bothering me all week!!" I said. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen this is a talk that better be said or you and Jacob wont be together anymore!" dad said. "Oh whatever!!" I said.


	4. Chapter 4 Giving Up

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's Point of View**

**Ahh! Renesmee really needed to understand she can't go away with Jacob! I mean she thinks she can stomp all over the world with out a care in the world. I know she is really upset about Edward and I showing affection for each other or whatever but she just needs to get over it! I know I'm not acting like a very good mother but this isn't the way everything was supposed to happen. Renesmee is mad and Edward is yelling at her and acting like a grouch. Jake can be a pain a lot but this time he is causing the whole family to be that way. I've been so screwed up lately because of worrying about Renesmee that Alice thinks I'm mad at her. "Bella darling, don't worry about Renesmee or Jake they wont dare to make mess with me. Jake knows I don't really like him from the start so I don't see the point of him trying….." He said while grabbing my hand. "Edward I cant believe this! I know this is going to sound bad but I am 21 years old and I have a 16 year old daughter! How is that normal? I have been depressed so many times its getting exhausting. Edward I need you!" I screamed practically. Edward had always been my sun when my sky was black, my fire when my mind was cold, and my miracle when everything seemed like a disaster. I loved him more than he would ever know. "Bella you can tell me anything! Bella I will do anything you want me to! Anything! You are the most important thing in the world to me and if you want me to get Jake I will." He said his eyes burning with passion and his hands were gripping mine so tight they actually hurt a little. I sat there and thought for a moment. I always took care of Renesmee. I always worried about someone else besides myself and I am done with that. Renesmee can run away with Jake but when she gets into trouble she better not ask me because I'm done now. "Edward, Renesmee can go anywhere she wants. But when trouble comes her way no one from this family will be coming to the rescue" I said serious and Edward sighed the kind that said whatever-i-know-your-not-serious-but-i-will-play-along-anyways. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. This was the life I missed. MY HUMAN LIFE IS WHAT I WANT!! THE ONE WHERE I BLUSHED WHEN HE TOUCHED ME. THE ONE WHERE I GOT DIZZY WHEN I LOOKED INTO HIS EYES. THE ONE WHERE THE PASSION FOR EACH OTHER WAS SO UNIQUE THAT NO ONE COULD COMPARE. ****But now it was just another little romance and I wanted my life back. **


	5. Chapter 5 Relationships

Chapter 5

Renesmee Point Of View

**Please leave any reviews that you can!!! **

**Song for this chapter: Gives You Hell-All-American Rejects**

Okay seriously something was definitely wrong with my mom. She told me that she knew about my plans to run away with Jacob but yet I get no lecture and she tells me it doesn't matter to her if I go. Dad doesn't even say anything!!! I mean he has the look that says she-will-probably-change-her-mind-any-second-so-i-don't-take-her-seriously. I know I' m supposed to be glad that I am able to do it but I still want my mom to be worried! I mean her daughter might be killed at any moment and she's just letting me do whatever I want. I told Jake and he said my mom was always like that so I just ignored it for a while but now it was really weird. "Honey, I know your worried about your mother but she will lighten up soon don't worry." Dad said in an exasperated tone. Ugh this was really getting on my nerves. I rolled my eyes at my dad and slammed the door. Then I climbed out of the window to go to Jake's house.

As I ran to his house I found him and Leah. Holding hands. Walking. Looking at each other. Very lovingly. I screamed and ran towards Cassie's house.


	6. Chapter 6 The Choice

Chapter 6

Running Away?

Jacob's Point of View

**Thanks for reading any of the chapter I really appreciate it!!! I know I left you hanging on the Leah part but I wrote as fast as I could and as you can tell sometimes I don't write very long chapters ahahaah thanks for baring with me ;)**

I can just imagine all the things Renesmee is thinking right now. So, let's relive the moment why don't we. "Jake I know you love Renesmee and all but I have to tell you something that I've been holding back since last year." Leah said looking down at the ground and I could tell she wasn't planning on looking back up any time soon. I sat there and thought for a second what she could mean. I knew she probably still wasn't over Sam. I knew that she loathed for a boyfriend. Oh shit! She's going to tell me she likes me!!! Shit, Shit, Shit!!! "Look Leah I know that your kind of in the dumps but-" I said but Leah cut me off before I could finish. "Look Jake you don't have to act like an ass when I'm trying to tell you something important!!" She screamed tears streaming down her face. Oh wow. This was deep. Important probably. I started to shake. Okay lately I whenever I get mad at something I did I phase so I had to quickly run into the woods. I came back within a few seconds with some bad torn clothes to be honest. I usually kept some clothes stored in the woods since the wolf phase kind of ruined the ones I had on but I kind of used all of them………. So when I went to stand next to her again she started talking. "You know how I never really got over Sam, well I've always liked you. This sounds really bad but it had to be said I've been keeping this secret from you for so long its not even worth it anymore. I just want you to know that so I don't have to hide my feelings anymore." Leah said and she let more tears slip down her cheeks. I reached out and held her hand. She looked up at me and I smiled. "Leah, its okay to have feelings for me because to admit truthfully I like you too but you know I imprinted on Nessie and its kind of hard to like anyone else. So can we still be friends?" I said and smiled at her. She sighed and said "Jake, I will take anything that means I can still hang out with you because we make great friends!" Then that's when Nessie walks in and gets the wrong idea so now that's why I am running to Cassie's house right now (Cassie is Nessie's Best Friend) I knock on the door and Cassie comes. "Uh, Jake I don't think you want to see Renesmee right now…." She said looking uneasy. "I can see my girlfriend whenever I want and I certainly don't take orders from you!" I screamed a little too loud and began shaking. Uh=oh! I cant phase infront of her!!! Nessie ran down the stairs and pulled me outside. "Jake how could you leave me for Leah?" She said tears coming down her face too! Geez how many people can I make cry in one day? "Nessie I have to make a decision and she told me how she felt about me and I told her we had to stay friends because I imprinted on YOU NOT LEAH! My life is revolved around you Nessie and there's nothing that can change that but if you don't have enough faith in me to trust that I would never cheat on you like that then I might have to try to stay away from and give Leah a shot." I said shaking once again and becoming upset. "I-uh J-jake please…" she trailed off and sobbed. I turned away from her not being able to see her cry anymore and ran back the reservation. Who would I choose?


	7. Chapter 7 Explaintions

Exlpainations

Bella's Point of View

I feel terrible now. Edward has been quite improvingly reading my thoughts, and when I was thinking all those things….. he heard! Now he thinks that I don't want him. But I do with every living nerve in my body, but I still long for my human features and senses. Vampires are amazing and have much more fascinating lives then humans, but their feelings are nothing. Humans' feelings have passion, and power. When you really love someone in human world, you know you do, no matter where you are there's a burning passion, and every time they would look at you it would make your heart stop. But now there's just a little feeling, deep in my mind I know that no matter what I will stay with Edward and loves him, and adore him, and be there for him. The thing is, I DON'T FEEL IT.

I ran through the bushes like a mad man. I could smell his scent getting closer by the second. That's when I saw him. He was sitting on the tree and staring at this human taking a camping trip with his family. I couldn't believe the look in his eyes. Edward looked like he was ready to pounce and devour that whole innocent sweet family. And I was not about to let him give up on everything he had worked for. Years of being a vegetarian. I jumped on his back and dug my fingers into his skin. He flinched and tried to fight but I would not let him break free. The strength of my body was supposed to wear off by now, but it didn't, so I am still stronger than Edward. "Edward, just because I want to become human again does not mean I want to leave you. I love you with every part of my body and nothing can EVER change that. Please just look into my eyes and look deep, and you will see everything that I feel about you. Everything is falling apart right now and I need you more than ever. Nessie needs you." I said without a doubt in my voice. He just sat there for a second and stared into the clearing. "Bella, I'm sorry I ran away this morning, but I've been hiding something from you. And I'm afraid you're going to be very upset when I tell you what." he said looking down at the ground as he was saying it. "You can tell me anything Edward, trust me." I said without falte ring. "Yesterday Emmett came and saw me, he told me something that I though I would never here in a million years." he trailed off and then came back. "The Volturi have been hiding something so big that I didn't think I could even handle it. The Volturi have been having the key to change vampires into humans. Now I know you're probably so mad at me for not telling you, love, but just listen. I just didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd give up on everything we have here just to become human again. You're strong Bella and I believe that you van handle this." Edward said with a stone facial expression. I started breathing heavily and my thoughts started to get jumbled. "Bella, Rosalie is already half way across the world getting the cure. And I'm afraid that The Volturi know what we know. And they don't want us to know it. In other words, they're going to kill Rosalie if she makes it into their territory."


End file.
